


Bouquet de fleurs et inspection des craies

by Evergade



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Soupirant, Mels sortit du bureau du directeur. Il venait de passer une demi-heure à lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas voler de voiture impunément, encore moins quand elle n'a pas le permis. Elle fit un vague geste de la main comme pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait reçu le message mais quand la porte du bureau fut refermée, elle sortit dehors. "Tu n'es pas en cours ?" Mels releva la tête vers ce qu'elle pensait être un surveillant. Elle allait encore se faire engueuler. Mais l'homme n'était pas un surveillant. Elle ne l'avait même jamais vu.





	Bouquet de fleurs et inspection des craies

Soupirant, Mels sortit du bureau du directeur. Il venait de passer une demi-heure à lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas voler de voiture impunément, encore moins quand elle n'a pas le permis. Elle s'était garée dans la cour du lycée et quand on lui avait demandé des explications, elle avait répondu qu'elle avait besoin d'aller acheter un truc. Résultat, une demi-heure de sermon de la part du directeur qui ne devait visiblement son poste qu'à un jeu de cousinage plus ou moins bancal.  
-Retournes en cours, maintenant.  
Elle fit un vague geste de la main comme pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait reçu le message mais quand la porte du bureau fut refermée, elle sortit dehors. Sur un banc, elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Rory :  
''Je les ai, alors grouille-toi de venir les prendre''  
-Tu n'es pas en cours ?  
Jurant discrètement, Mels releva la tête vers ce qu'elle pensait être un surveillant. Elle allait encore se faire engueuler. Pas qu'elle en avait peur, au contraire, mais elle se faisait engueuler depuis son plus jeune âge, parce qu'elle ne respectait aucun des adultes qui lui ordonnaient de bien se comporter. Mais l'homme n'était pas un surveillant. Elle ne l'avait même jamais vu.  
-J'ai pas cours.  
L'homme rigola et s'assit à côté d'elle.  
-On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'est pas bien de mentir ?  
Mels, loin de se démonter, lança :  
-Et vous, on ne vous a jamais dit que de s'introduire dans une école sans autorisation, c'est interdit ?  
L'homme sortit un porte-carte noir et lui montra un papier vierge.  
-Je suis inspecteur des craies dans les établissements publics.  
Mels ricana.  
-Vous mentez.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
-Inspecteur des craies, ça n'existe pas. Et votre papier est vierge.  
L'homme regarda son papier et sourit doucement.  
-C'est vrai que ça ne marche pas sur toi.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas sur moi ?  
L'homme eut un regard soudainement triste.  
-Mon papier. Ça ne marche pas sur les gens intelligents.  
Il rangea son porte-carte.  
-Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?  
-Je vous le dis si vous me dites ce qu'un faux inspecteur des craies vient faire ici.  
L'homme sourit.  
-Marché conclut.  
Il soupira et fit un sourire forcé.  
-J'ai... J'ai perdu une de mes amies, récemment. Alors je suis venue lui rendre visite.  
-Au cimetière ?  
L'homme sourit.  
-C'est ça. À ton tour, maintenant.  
-Je suis arrivée en voiture.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?  
-J'ai pas le permis et c'est la voiture de mes parents. Enfin, c'était.  
L'homme haussa un sourcil.  
-Tu l'as cassée ?  
-Non, c'était mes parents. Ils sont morts.  
L'homme se passa une main sur le visage.  
-Oui bien sûr qu'ils sont morts, vieil idiot.  
Mels fut intriguée par la phrase de l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir que ses parents étaient morts, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi se traitait-il d'idiot ? Vieux, surtout. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans.  
-Et pourquoi es-tu venue en voiture ?  
-Je devais... Je devais passer prendre un truc.  
-Quoi comme truc ?  
-...  
Mels rougit légèrement. Elle se sentait un peu idiote, maintenant.  
-Des fleurs. C'est pas pour moi, j'aime pas les fleurs. Mais pour mon meilleur ami. Il essaye de draguer Amy, ma meilleure amie. Et vu qu'il est un peu manche, il n'a toujours pas remarqué qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de lui. Alors il m'a demandé d'acheter des fleurs pour elle. Il ne voulait pas les acheter tout seul parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle le voie faire.  
L'homme rigola.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas de Rory, tiens.  
Sa montre sonna et il se leva.  
-Je vais devoir y aller. Ravi de la conversation, Melody.  
Mels percuta.  
-Attendez, comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Et comment vous savez que je parle de Rory ?  
L'homme haussa les épaules.  
-Disons que je sais beaucoup de choses. Au revoir, Mels.  
Il se tourna et marcha vers la sortie. Mels trouva qu'il avait l'air particulièrement seul.  
-Eh !  
L'homme se tourna vers elle.  
-Votre amie, celle que vous devez aller voir, c'est quoi son nom ?  
L'homme sourit.  
-Elle s'appelle River.  
L'homme se retourna une dernière fois et disparut derrière les grilles de l'école, laissant Mels pleine de question.


End file.
